two timer
by TrueLoveSparklesOrBurns
Summary: i know this would never happen but in this story rose cheats on emmett with ? you'll find out... btw the rest of the cullens are dead.Just realised i spelt emmett wrong a bit. please r&r.....: : :


**Two Timer**

**Overflow of emotions**

**As I there, frozen to the chair, a strange pounding race down my spine. Why didn't I feel ashamed? I should do. I loved Emmet like everything else in life (well if you can call it that). Yet…something was different with him. The way he met my gaze. Three years ago, I would be half tempted to leap and rip his throat out. Now though……. With Alice, umm, gone, no-one saw this coming. I'd never though that much of Alice after the accident last year but, as unrealistic as it sounds, I, well, miss her. If I could cry, a droplet of water would be trickling down my face this very moment. **

**It was all so vivid. The flash of fire and cloaks and Alice in the wrong place then Jasper and Carlisle and Edward leaping to help her. Why? They could have at least thought of the consequences. It hurt just to think of them. My brothers. My father. All because of my sister. Come to think of it, we were the best family I could think of. They tried to protect her. They failed. Life, even as a vampire, does come to an end at an important time and place. A rush of emotions struck me like a lightening bolt. I wish. I was constantly in pain. Anger, love, guilt and another emotion I couldn't name were attacking me ferociously.**

**I must be calm. I must focus on my point. What was the **_**point**_** in living onwards. I tried not to list all the reasons in my mind. I was determined NOT to follow in Bella and Esme's footsteps. Or at least**_** try**_** not to. Why should I be here? That was the best question I could answer. Renesmee, **_**him**_**…I wasn't sure if I could bare it to include Emmett. I was stinking **_**married **_**to him too! I mean people break marriage promises all the time. So why did it feel so wrong? I had to tell him someday. When? How? Suddenly I heard almost silent footsteps in the hall. Emmett was here. We were alone. Now was my chance. His face emerged. **

**Liar, Liar**

**As soon as he saw my distressed face, he was by my side. He looked horrified. How could I inflict so much pain on him? I suppose now or never. My mouth opened slightly. Just before I could spit a single letter out, his eye's closed. My mouth snapped shut and a small whine blurred through my lips. That second, his hands reached out and he clamped my face between them. His eyes were wide with curiosity mixed with devastation.**

"**What **_**happened **_** to you?" he asked, a slight edge to his voice.**

**What should I say? He cared for me much more than I deserved. My words came out in a slight stutter I was so dazed.**

"**Jus-t…"how could I say it "bad …memories".**

"**Oh, I see…" He trailed off mid-sentence, he obviously realised what I'd improvised. Technically, it was the truth. In a way. I did think about my, **_**our**_**, family for a while. I could fell the tension in his wrist calm a little. **

**I tried to wriggle my way out of his hands. He soon snapped out of his dream (more like nightmare) when he realised I wanted to be free and let his hands drop to my waist. He tapped the end of me nose lightly and leaned forwards so our heads touched. I should have paused there and blurted out the truth, no matter how much it hurt him. Actually, he'd probably lash out at me and then at least I wouldn't have to **_**live **_**with the guilt. After about 3 seconds, he met my gaze.**

"**I'll never leave you. You know that. I love you." His calm tone was suddenly a whisper of pleading. "you'd never leave me, right?"**

**Oh, no.**

" **Never." I replied as convincingly as possible "you'd never hurt me, though, right?" as I hoped for a half decent reply, a low chuckle escaped his smile. I knew him too well. It was a very stupid question. At least we would be even on breaking promises. We were starring into each others hazel eyes for what seemed like hours. Then, with a swift swoop, he hurled me onto his lap and took me place sprawled across the couch.**

"**Hey, that wasn't fa-" His lips closed my sentence and he let me lay by his side. We were kissing. Why? I couldn't stand lying anymore. I heaved away from him and his expression was so worried.**

"**What's the matter?" he asked, his voice a confused whisper.**

**I sighed and looked down. His hand immediately caught my chin and forced me to look him in the eye.**

"**Just…" I didn't know how to phrase it. "…unexpected," I lied.**

**Chicken. Coward. Wimp. I called myself in my dizzy and messed-up mind as many different words as I could think of!**

" **Oh if it bothers you then-" he muttered as he pushed himself upright.**

**What? Yes! At least I would break his heart for one less reason.**

"**No!" what was I saying? "I mean, please stay, I liked it…" Urrggghhh. I could literally slap myself. I'd landed myself in one BIG mistake.**

**Before I knew it we were on the couch again, his lips fiercely (brutally) attacking my red-lined pout.**

**Chapter: 3 - Caught red-handed**

**Morning came and I realised we'd been laid on the couch all night. **

"**I'm thirsty, gunna go hunting, you coming?" he asked hopefully as I went to get some decent clothes on.**

"**Nah, I can last a few days plus, I'm busy," I replied, begging that he didn't ask anything of it.**

"**Whatya up to?" he asked as I racked my brain for an answer.**

"**The usual." How pathetic?**

"**Fine, don't tell me," he answered sarcastically.**

**God, damn. I hated lying to him. My head was disorientated as I glided down the stairs and out of the door, making the slightest creek ever.**

**I couldn't remember what I had put on, did I even have the energy to get changed. I probably used all my energy thinking. Leaping into my shiny, red BMW M3, I looked back to see a dazzled Emmet staring at me. Wondering what he was looking at, I remembered my goal for the day. I had to tell Emmett, as chicken as I was, it was a MUST. I stepped full force on the gas pedal and sped out the driveway. Now the treaty was gone, I could cross the boarder in La Push anytime. He was waiting by the door for me, a smug grin wiped across his face. **

"**Hey, what you looking at?" I asked, even though I knew he was starring at me. He glanced me up and down before answering,**

"**Someone didn't do a last mirror check before coming out…"**

**Then I remembered what I'd thrown on. A tight fitting crop-top, a black cardigan and a pair of hot, pink leggings. **

"**Oh, rite," was all I could reply. He looked slightly amused and I could only assume what I thought he was thinking. If Edward was here, he could have at least given a clue… But I wasn't going to think about it right now. For a second I wondered how Renesmee was coping, I mean, she may have noticed that I smelt odd. His pure voice interrupted my thoughts.**

"**So what you want to get up too?" **

**I wondered how to phrase what I wanted to say as I leapt into his warm arms. He may take it the wrong way if I wasn't careful. I replied saying,**

"**I thought about some… indoor activities…"**

"**Oh, Rose…" he said awkwardly.**

**I quickly added, "But it's really up to you. Do you want to?" I could see the doubt in his eyes which then turned into a cool, calm atmosphere. **

"**Sure, whatever you want."**

**We were upstairs and in his room in a flash. With a soft thud we were wrapped around each other on the bed. Our lips met and we were together forever.**

**Suddenly, a loud screech came from the window. We both looked up smiling. My grin fell. Holy lord. Emmett was watching us…**

**Chapter: 4 - Explination**

**We shot  
**


End file.
